A variety of electronic devices, such as mobile computers, mobile wireless telephones, global positioning system (GPS) units, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or automobile navigation systems, may provide map display and storage capabilities. In addition, some electronic devices also include software for storing address books, email, Internet browsing, or other applications that generate or organize map data and geographically related content. The term “geographically related content” may refer to any information, e.g., related to a person, place, or object, that has associated geographic references. A “geographic reference” may include a street address, city, zipcode, postal code, municipality, region, county, state, province, country, coordinate, latitude, longitude, pseudo-coordinate or geographic index number.
However, a need exists for improved systems and methods of integrating between the map and geographically related content display and storage capabilities of these devices and other software on the devices. Moreover, a need exists for improved systems and methods of communicating, or downloading, map data and geographically related content to and from such devices.